


Grand Enchanter Fiona Deserved Better

by Christophertherobin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christophertherobin/pseuds/Christophertherobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what is written on the tin. If you join the Templars, Fiona just attacks you at Haven. No chance to help her or anything, and she's a pretty important character. Would she really be so easily duped/railroaded by a monster who's so obviously blighted? Or conscripted by Venatori after living as a Grey Warden?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoping this exceeds expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Enchanter Fiona Deserved Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheheart/gifts).



Grand Enchanter Fiona Deserved Better

            Fiona paced around her room in Redcliffe Castle, considering her options. Their options. The Templars were a force to be reckoned with, and the offer Magister Alexius put on the table was… more than tempting, to say the least. Her people would be indentured servants for some years, yes, but after that… they’d be citizens. Equals. No more Templars knocking in the middle of the night for ‘random searches’. No more sequestering the innocent to have their way with them. No more war. Safety. Security. Peace. A chance to claim their own destiny in life. She owed these things to her people, and much, much more. _I’d be a fool to refuse this deal._ She glanced in her mirror for a moment, just to set her expression. Resolute. In control. That’s how the Grand Enchanter of the mages should look. She would be an example of dignity to the others, even while she was bowing her head in servitude. If this is what it took, then so be it. This was the only chance they had left.

            She hurled her mirror against the wall, unable to bear her reflection. It hadn’t even lasted a week. And then that bastard Alexius turned on them. Conscripted them and collared them like dogs. The ones who could fight would be sent to attack the Inquisition at Haven. The ones who couldn’t would stay behind under heavy guard as insurance. The Venatori and the rebel mages would either destroy the Inquisition or die trying. Otherwise, the hostages would die as sacrifices to appease demons or power blood magic. Many of them were children under the age of ten, all young or new apprentices who had just discovered their gift. They should have had their whole lives ahead of them, and instead Fiona had sentenced them to slavery and death. She wept in shame.

            Less than a month later, the situation had become even worse. The Venatori and conscripted mages finished jettisoning Arl Teagan from his castle along with anyone else who had tried to defy them. It was an obvious display of force, not tactics, as the conscripted mages were ordered to prepare to march in three days. They just took this enormous, easily defendable castle, and now they were going to march from it to attack the Inquisition at Haven. And of course the Fereldan army would come in behind them to take back Redcliffe Castle. _Whoever was in command of these Tevinters, these Venatori, was an idiot._ Fiona paced back and forth in her room, too agitated to sit down. _Even if they’re trying to separate us from the hostages, this is senseless. Risking our combined forces to exposure to attack a foe we know hardly nothing about._ She sighed, tapping her staff against the floor idly. That wasn’t her problem, and she knew it. Attacking the Inquisition before the bulk of the Templar forces arrived to reinforce Haven was smart. What bothered her was the conscription of the mages. Her mages. Her people. Many of them didn’t realize what was happening; they were angry and desperate and now they had an option that would give them an outlet for both. It was exactly what the Venatori wanted, and exactly what would spell out the death of them all. She grabbed her quill and began to write a message. Templars in the Orlesian Circle were vigilant, but a sufficiently coded message handed off with enough care and precision would make it past them. These Venatori would be unlikely to watch her as closely, considering how wrapped up in themselves they were. She penned out a message for her closest friends and allies. She might not be able to quell the anger many of the rebel mages felt, but perhaps some of them would listen to reason. _Next, I’ll take it to my apprentice to disseminate. She won’t arouse suspicion._ She laid her pen down and walked from her office, careful not to appear too urgent.

 

Fiona was hopeful, but uncertain as she entered her apprentice in the servant’s quarters. Maergary had just passed her Harrowing before the mages split from the Chantry; she was unaccustomed to combat or hard living. _While a bed had been a step forward from camping out on the ground, at what cost had it been granted to her? Will she side with me or will she try and assert her new independence?_ She’d been training the girl since Maergary was brought to the White Spire eight years ago. She was fourteen now, and Fiona hoped her faith in her apprentice was correct.

“Grand Master?” The familiar voice asked. Using Fiona’s former title was a good sign, at least. Fiona sighed.

“I signed that away when we joined the Venatori, my dear. But I was hoping I could ask a favor.” Maergary smiled sweetly and bowed. _She looks so tired. And scared. But she’s done so well these past months._

“Anything, teacher.” _Perhaps my faith will be rewarded, then._

“Would you mind delivering this message to the First Enchanter from Ostwick? I was looking for some tips on a new spell I’ve been working on. From what I’ve know, it will be very useful in our assault on Haven. But I can't get it working right and hoped he might have some answers.” She handed her apprentice a message that she would hand to the First Enchanter from the Ostwick, a woman by the name of Evelyn. What would be important, however, would be the second message concealed underneath. Before Fiona left, she grabbed her apprentice into a hug.

            “The message is for you, too. Stay safe, Maergary. I’ll see us out of this. Along with the rest of our people who will listen.” She whispered as quietly as she could. Maergary nodded into her shoulder, concealing as much as possible. Fiona hesitated for a moment before letting her apprentice go. These next few days could finally see her people on the path to true freedom. They could also get her and everyone sympathetic to her cause killed. She prayed to Andraste and the Maker that the outcome would be the former.

            The message had been a simple one. When in range of Inquisition soldiers, turn on any Venatori trying to fight them. Neutralize anyone else who would try and halt your surrender to the enemy, including other rebel mages. There’d been some who didn’t make it, sadly, but Fiona remained confident that a majority of the fighting mages would escape this battle alive. Even as she was told to neutralize the Herald of Andraste, she felt confident in her plan. She glimpsed  the Elder One in his grotesque “glory” and the leader of the Tevinter bastards who conscripted her people: Calpernia. She was apparently some sort of folk hero to them who would rebuild Tevinter to greatness. _Tevinter, of course. No cares for the rest of the mage population. We will not be denied our freedom. Not by Templars or Tevinters or some horrific darkspawn demon that claims to be a god._ She spat to the side when she thought about it, looking around at the others being sent with her. There were a couple of Venatori and their slaves she didn’t bother to ask about, and the familiar dark skin and blue robes of her apprentice. Maergary was sharpening her staff blade and staring off into space, but she caught Fiona’s eye and nodded, smiling slightly. The elven mage closed her eyes and prayed silently. _Andraste and her Maker, see this one through, please. She’s come so far. From surviving the Templars who took her to the White Spire to her Harrowing… all the way through our war with the Templars to here, now, at Haven. Help me keep her safe._ Fiona walked over, and they conversed about moving soon. Fiona made sure they were both warmed up and on form with their most useful spells and staff strikes. They’d need all of their skills to have a chance in the coming fight. That and they had to pray that the missing people had successfully surrendered and not simply been killed in action. She took a deep breath and joined with the others as they began to move out.

            The Inquisition forces had been almost completely pushed back. The trebuchets had been overrun by the Venatori forces and any archers were silent. Their group moved up as quietly as they could with a pair of heavily armored brutes clanking along. _They have to be magically augmented somehow to get that big. Is that what we’d become under the Venatori?_ Her thoughts made a dark shift. _Maybe if we weren’t all supposed to die here._

 

As they were about three fourths of the way to the walls of Haven, the leftmost trebuchet began firing again. As they grew closer, the sounds and sights of combat could be seen at the rightmost trebuchet. There were at least two mages locked in magical combat along with who knew how many others. The fighters that won must have been with the Inquisition because the rightmost trebuchet began to fire as well. Then it stopped and began to… rotate? Then the coin dropped.

            “Shit! Run!” Fiona screamed, charging forward as the trebuchet turned to fire. The shot flew into the air, and Fiona could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she pushed herself forward. _I haven’t run this hard since my time with the Wardens. Perhaps more rigorous physical activity would be a good idea for our College of Enchanters._ She glanced to the side and sighed with relief when she saw Maergary next to her, pumping her arms but having still managed to keep hold of her staff. She also saw the two Venatori slaves, the brutes, struggling to keep up. They were leagues ahead of their masters, however, who had started yelling at the runners and misunderstood the reason behind their fleeing. The ground rumbled as the trebuchet’s shot impacted against the mountain, bringing down packed snow in an avalanche on the Venatori forces. Fiona and the others needn’t have run so hard, being at least two hundred feet out from the path of the avalanche, but their Venatori handlers were buried under the snow. Good news. _Now, how to deal with the brutes…_ they glanced back at their handlers, then at Haven. They began to trudge silently towards the Inquisition stronghold. _Seems like their last orders are what they’re obeying. Though it seems like a full retreat would be in order at this point…_

            “Grand Enchanter… Maker’s breath, look!” Maergary pointed at the sky. A large black shape moved through it and spat fireballs at the two trebuchets, destroying them instantly. The fire illuminated the beast, revealing a dragon obviously corrupted by the Taint. Any doubts Fiona had about her plan were immediately vanquished. _An archdemon. Only this is worse than a Blight. This has the hands of humans and demons and monsters._ The darkspawn only destroyed, they never created anything worth living for. There would be no salvation for anyone with the Elder One. All the this monster and his archdemon deserved was a sharpened silverite blade right through their necks. A small part of her hoped Fiona would be the one to deliver it.They carried on to Haven.

            The best opening lead to the third and final trebuchet in the Inquisition’s arsenal. Two qunari, one large male and one female, were fighting on the front lines while an elf fought from the back with a bow and arrows. They were all mightily proficient, felling Venatori soldiers left and right. The two brutes bowed low and began to charge, hefting their great axes to attack the duo on the front lines. Then frost began to form on their armor, growing until it covered their entire bodies and encased them in ice.

            “Vivienne de fer.” Fiona whispered out loud. One of the few mages who didn’t join with the secession. And easily one of the most powerful mages in all of Thedas. If she was with the Inquisition, then these others had to be equally powerful.Fiona smiled to herself; even if she had gone wholly with the Venatori, these four grouped together would have done more than given her pause. As it stood, perhaps they could be her redemption.

            “Who?” Maergary hardly knew anyone outside of the White Spire, let alone the Enchanter to the Imperial Court of Orlais.

            “A very powerful ally, potentially. Maergary, be sure to avoid any friendly fire.” Fiona whispered. “We’ve come too far to die here because of our carelessness. Hit the brutes in front of us first. Then focus on skirmishers along the outside. We must also make sure to kill anyone who might take a message back to the Elder One.” She channeled her mana into her staff, molding it into her will. She sent it into the ground, and the ground answered, shooting a boulder at one of the frozen brutes, shattering him into pieces. The Lady of Iron’s cold shoulder lived up to the stories. Maergary had followed suit, shooting a stonefist of her own at the brute. Hers were weaker, without as much mass or velocity as Fiona’s, and it didn’t shatter the ice around the brute. A second spell finished the job, though Maergary was left panting. Fiona reached into her side satchel and pulled out a lyrium potion, handing it to Maergary. There were still many Venatori soldiers left, and they would undoubtedly realize who was attacking them from behind. Fiona would need Maergary at the top of her form if they were going to survive.

            The fighting was much shorter than Fiona expected. The Venatori forces had no idea how to respond to the two mages flanking them, and they died screaming for their Elder One to save them. But no one came.

            “Grand Enchanter Fiona? My, my, so your rabble’s been the ones attacking us?” _Maker I forgot how much of a bitch she was._ Fiona sighed.

            “My people have been surrendering to you Madam de Fer. Hopefully after aiding your defense in a manner such as this.” She gestured to the dozens of corpses around them. “Speaking of which, we’d like to do the same.”

            “Hope you like running, then, cuz you’re going to be doing a lot of it.” The elf laughed and pointed up the mountains. “We’re about to bring that down on Corypheshit’s face! But if we wanna live, we’ll have to outrun it. Hope your magicky sticks help your legs go faster.” Both of the qunari laughed for a moment before the female cleared her throat.

            “My name is Herah Adaar. There are many who think me the Herald of Andraste.This is the Iron Bull, Sera, and I assume you already know Vivienne. Anyway, we’re not going to have to run. There’s a tunnel under this mountain that we can all take.” Herah gestured to the other Qunari, and then the elf with the bow. Before she could say more, the archdemon began to fly over head. Fiona and Vivienne exchanged glances before throwing barriers around the people next to them. A fireball impacted next to them, blowing everyone off their feet. Fiona’s vision went white for a few moments until her head cleared. She felt someone tugging at her hand, trying to get her up off the ground. She stumbled to her feet, seeing fire everywhere. Herah was nowhere to be found, but her voice was unmistakeable.

            “Everyone! Get clear! Now!” Maergary was guiding her, as Fiona’s vision hadn’t yet returned fully. She felt a draft on her face, moving as quickly as she could without her sight. A gruff voice said something, and then hoisted Fiona into the air.

            “Maric?” She asked on instinct. _No, I’m too high. Maric was never this tall._

“Don’t worry. We’re getting the fuck out of here. I can just carry more than your little apprentice can.”

            “Thank you.” Fiona barely managed to whisper before oblivion stole her thoughts.

There was a knock at the door. The Former Grand Enchanter looked up from her book about the new findings on rift magic and waited for whoever was coming in. A pair of horns and emerald eyes caught her unawares.

            “Inquisitor Adaar, what a surprise. I figured I was a prisoner instead of a collaborator, what with your templar hounds outside the door.” Her expression was sour. She’d expected better than this. Three weeks she was stuck in this room. No staff. No word from the outside except from the scant reports she received from Delrin Barris. She knew the Herald was alive, and she was the Inquisition’s formal leader now. She’d defied the Elder One again. Fiona knew what this place was, too. It was the new headquarters of the Inquisition, Skyhold. And she knew that her people who’d surrendered were safe, thanks again to Ser Barris. _Nice boy. If he is truly the Knight-Commander… no. Templars are my enemy. They’ve proven it over and over. I cannot allow myself to grow complacent in these walls._

            Herah  Adaar bowed. A trifling attempt at deference, perhaps. Surely she was a prisoner . Fiona wracked her mind for any sort of reason why the Inquisitor would , but she couldn’t find one.

            “My apologies, Grand-Enchanter. With the loss of Haven, I have been strapped for time in coming to speak with you.” Excuses. “As for your current rooming situation, that’s because we haven’t fully secured Skyhold yet. Our numbers are thin, and the Venatori are trying their damndest to assassinate you. Thankfully, your apprentice is still safe and sound, along with the other mages. It seems the Venatori don’t consider them an important target. But right now, you’re our best chance at liberating the mages under Corypheus’ control.” _Liberating?_ Fiona thought she’d have to do that on her own.

            “But you sided with the templars! You went to Therinfal expressly so you could destroy the mages. To destroy my people! That’s why we needed Tevinter! It was the last hope we had!” The Herald of Andraste nodded.

            “Maergary told us all about it. You originally signed up to be indentured to Tevinter in exchange for citizenship in ten years. Your people would be safe, they’d have jobs, and they’d finally be free from persecution by the people you believe killed the Divine. It’s no wonder why you did it. All those scared apprentices, many of them no more than children…” She frowned, chewing her lip.

            “And then the Venatori raised the stakes. Instead of merely indentured servants, you were all conscripted into their armies. Anyone who could hold a sword or a pike was forced to do so. Women and children were held hostage to coerce your people into cooperating. Or they were forged by the fire of their hatred for the Chantry into the Venatori’s devoted fanatics.” Fiona couldn’t meet her eye.

            “I led my people down a path to violence. Then I sold them into slavery. Then I gambled their lives on your mercy. They’re hardly better off now than they were under the Templars. What kind of leader am I, Herald?” Herah put a hand on her shoulder and handed her a small stack of papers.

            “You were duped, Fiona. Far worse than even the Red Templars. A magister by the name of Gereon Alexius developed some sort of time-altering spell. He made you forget about meeting me in Val Royeux. He fixed all the messages I sent for you so they’d never arrive. He even manipulated time around my agents so they would think their task accomplished and report that all was well. He successfully duped all of us and laid an army at Corypheus’ feet.” Fiona frowned. She’d heard a variation on that name before.

            “Corypheus… so the Elder One has a real name?”

            “Yes. And he killed Alexius after all of that. Even a successful pawn doesn’t matter to him once that pawn has outlived its usefulness, Fiona. Your people, the Venatori, the Red Templars, all of them are just steps to help him reach his goal.” Fiona’s mouth felt very dry. This Adaar had confirmed her suspicions. Her people were merely fodder.

            “What goal is that?” She trembled at the thought of knowing the answer.

            “Murder the Orlesian Empress. Open a portal between our world and the Fade. Make an army of demons out of the Southern Wardens. Destroy our world and everyone who inhabits it.” She listed off the objectives on her fingers and flopped into a chair next to Fiona’s bed. Fiona was speechless, her mind racing. _Why would Corypheus even keep them around? He surely plans to kill them soon. I need to rescue the ones we left behind._

“I put a lot of thinking into the alliance I made with the Templars. The main reason I sought them out was because their leader made such an ass of himself in Val Royeux. Something seemed very wrong. And though you might not believe it, you actually came to meet me there, too. Suggesting an alliance between the mages and the Inquisition. Your situation seemed far more stable, so I reasoned that the corruption in the templar ranks had to be rooted out first. I was right about the templars, at least. An Envy demon had taken on the guise of their leader Lord Seeker Lucius Corin. That’s how I learned about Corypheus’ plans.” Fiona nodded, having already settled on her course of action. Herah wasn’t finished.

“However, I owe you an apology, Grand Enchanter. I didn’t take your situation seriously enough. I’m sorry I wasn’t there in time to help your people. I don’t know if I will ever be able to make up for what I’ve done, but I would like to try. Help me save your people. The templars aren’t the only organization where good people are exploited. The Inquisition means to help mages, too.” Fiona eyed the qunari up and down. The Herald had exceeded her expectations, but she still needed to be tested.

“Help the mages how? Make us all Tranquil? Cut out our tongues like your people? Or give us the freedom we’ve so long asked for?” She asked simply, forcing Herah to laugh. It was a surprised laugh, full of mirth. There was very little venom to Inquisitor Adaar, apparently.

“I’m not with the Qun. I’m a Vashoth. I was born outside the Qunari and their rules, which puts cutting out your tongues or making you all Tranquil at the bottom of my list of options. Instead, I was hoping you and your people would join the Inquisition as free allies, just like the templars. It goes without saying that you’ll both be separate, with liaisons back and forth. Ser Barris is a good fit, from what the guards have told me. I can also bring a few reports on some other templars that would also be suitable. Personally, I’d recommend Ser Belinda Darrow. She’s the nicest woman I’ve ever met, and she’s more than sympathetic to the mage cause.

Another reason I’d recommend Belinda is that she’s on good terms with a mage here from the Ostwick Circle by the name of Rion, who would also make an excellent candidate for a liaison. But we can figure that out as we go. The most important part is, will you join us?” She stuck out her hand. Fiona thought for a moment, about the mistakes she’d made in the past and what she could do to rectify them. The Inquisition’s support would help keep her people safe, and the promise of being free allies?

“What if I were to refuse?” She asked, tentatively. Herah thought about it for a moment, keeping her hand out.

“Well, I can’t say we have the resources to keep you prisoner. Nor would we have any interest in it. And as I’m sure you’re aware, conscription has its own negative aspects. I’d give you supplies for the trip and point you back towards the White Spire in Val Royeux. At the very least, you’d all be safe and able to defend yourselves from potential Venatori incursion. And you’d be free to continue your research, what with there being no templars around. You’d need to be careful of assassins and demonic possessions, mainly, until the Chantry finally gets its head out of its ass. But the Inquisition would trouble you no further. Our fight is with Corypheus. And we’ll take all the help we can get on that front. If you ever feel like our partnership is no longer healthy for your people, you may feel free to dissolve it. I’ll make sure to get that in writing for you. And I’m just a rogue, so the only altering I can do involves your coinpurse.” She smiled reassuringly. Herah’s hand hadn’t moved during the whole explanation, perhaps due to confidence. Overconfidence. _She does make a strong argument. There’s no world to live in if Corypheus wins. And if we are free to dissolve the partnership at any time, then we’ll have some leverage in negotiations._ The most stark thought in Fiona’s mind was that she didn’t feel trapped. She felt empowered to make a choice based on costs and benefits. This wasn’t about survival anymore. The Inquisition had ensured that now that Fiona had reached out to them. Now it was about making their world a better place for all of the mages. She grasped Herah’s hand and shook it.

“I believe we have an arrangement, Herald.”


End file.
